


Right Here

by Ellie603



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x02, F/M, Jemma needs Fitz, extended reunion scene, lots of general team happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Fitz.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jemma smiled slightly, leaning her head onto his shoulder, and Fitz pulled her toward him, unable to stop the wide grin that spread across his face as he looked up at the rest of their team. Fitz hadn't been this happy in a really, really long time.</em>
</p>
<p>What happened right after Fitz and Jemma got back from the alien world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a little bit more of the reunion between Jemma and Fitz/the rest of the team, so I wrote this little scene as a break from college papers.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fitz.”

Jemma smiled slightly, leaning her headonto his shoulder, and Fitz pulled her toward him, unable to stop the wide grin that spread across his face as he looked up at the rest of their team. Fitz hadn't been this happy in a really, really long time.

Daisy had collapsed back on the ground and Mack had run over to her, so Fitz couldn’t see them from his position at the bottom of the pit, but Coulson and Bobbi were staring down at him, relieved and apparently too stunned to really react to the woman lying in Fitz’s arms. Only Randolph was smiling, even as he glanced back at Daisy curiously. Fitz knew he should be concerned about his friend, especially since she had done something so incredibly brave just to save Jemma, but that’s not where Fitz’s thoughts were. Jemma’s face was pressed into his neck, and her arms had tightened around him, and that was all Fitz could focus on. 

Jemma Simmons was back on Earth with him after months of searching. He’d found her. He’d _actually_ found her. Fitz tightened his hold around Jemma and pressed a kiss into her hair. He vowed to himself that he would never let her go again, especially after he had almost lost her right before they’d made it back to Earth.

That minute on the other planet was a blur, all instinct and adrenalin as the sand swirled around him, but he knew he would always remember the moment he heard a voice, _her_ voice, answer his frantic yelling: a faint “Fitz!” in the distance that was the most wonderful sound Fitz had ever heard. And then she had come into view, and Fitz done everything in his power to get to her, reaching out, hoping against hope that she was real, digging in his toes to keep the cable from pulling him back without her once her fingers found his. That brief contact was all the assurance Fitz needed that this was Jemma and that he wasn’t going to lose her again.

And then, suddenly, he was pulled back to Earth, to this pile of rubble that he assumed was the remains of the monolith. And, much more importantly, Jemma had been pulled back with him.

The team stood in almost-silence for a moment, Daisy breathing heavily just out of Fitz’s line of sight as Mack talked to her quietly. Smiles began to spread across Bobbi and Coulson’s faces as the full reality of the situation settled on them. Fitz, for his part, hadn’t stopped smiling. Jemma shuddered in his arms every few moments, but her eyes stayed closed. She seemed completely exhausted. 

“Okay, let’s get you both out of there,” Bobbi said finally, prompting everyone to move into action. 

Mack and Coulson quickly pulled up the cable that had been attached to Fitz and rigged it with a harness to serve as a sort of sling that could carry Fitz and Simmons up out of the pit. 

Jemma didn’t move in Fitz’s arms except to pull herself closer to him. Fitz said nothing, holding onto her and breathing her in, his hands rubbing up and down her back as he reveled in the fact that she was actually there.

“Okay, set her in there, Fitz,” Coulson called after a few minutes, lowering the makeshift sling down to them.

Fitz tensed slightly, unwilling to relinquish his hold on Jemma, but he knew it was necessary, for the next minute or so anyway.

“Hey, Jemma,” Fitz said softly, moving his hand up to stroke Jemma’s cheek gently. “You’ve got to let go so we can get out of here.”

Jemma opened her eyes and nodded weakly at him, pulling back so Fitz could help her settle into the harness.

“Pull her up!” Fitz called after a moment, and Jemma was lifted away from him.

Coulson caught her at the top, supporting her and guiding her to Bobbi who was looking after Daisy.

Even from the bottom of the pit, Fitz could hear Coulson’s quiet words. “I’m so glad you’re home, Jemma.”

A moment later, Mack lowered the harness down for Fitz, and Fitz scrambled into it, anxious to get back to the woman he loved more than anything in the entire world.

At the top of the pit he found Jemma sitting next to Bobbi who was speaking to her softly, but Jemma seemed to either not understand or not be interested in what Bobbi was saying. 

Fitz moved toward her instinctually, jumping out of the sling rather than waiting for Coulson or Mack to help him out of it and rushing to Jemma’s side. 

Jemma had left a space between herself and Bobbi when she sat down beside her, but now that Fitz was there, she leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes as Fitz wrapped his arms around her again.

“I’ve got you, Jemma,” he whispered into her hair. “Don’t worry.”

“We should all head back to base,” Mack said directing the attention of the room toward himself in a clear attempt to give Fitz and Jemma some privacy. 

“And if you’d drop me back off in Norway, that would be much appreciated,” Randolph added, making Fitz start slightly. He’d almost forgotten about the addition to their team.

“Right,” Coulson said, blinking, before turning to Fitz. “Do you think she’s okay to move?” He nodded at Jemma. 

Fitz turned his head down to look at Jemma curled into him and then shrugged. “She’ll need some help.” 

“I’ll get set up back on Zephyr One,” Bobbi said moving to the exit. “You should come with me too, Daisy, Mack.” 

Bobbi helped Daisy up, and Fitz was relieved to see that his Inhuman friend was just shaken rather than injured. She still leaned on Bobbi for support, but Fitz could tell that she was going to be fine. Mack grabbed the most important supplies they’d brought with them, asking if Coulson would grab the rest, before he left the cavernous room, Randolph following along behind, being uncharacteristically helpful carrying a bag of supplies.

“Jemma, we’ve got to get you to the plane,” Fitz said softly, rubbing Jemma’s arm to keep her from falling asleep.

Jemma nodded at him again, moving to try to stand. Instantly, Coulson moved in front of her to take her hands and help her up. She let herself lean on him for a moment, but as soon as Fitz was standing beside her, she moved to lean on Fitz instead. He wrapped his arm around her waist, just as Bobbi had done to Daisy, the main difference being that Jemma needed to lean on him a lot more than Daisy had needed to lean on Bobbi. Coulson hovered next to Jemma on the side opposite Fitz, watching them both warily, clearing wanting to make sure everything was okay.

“I guess I should shut off the lights,” Coulson said looking around just before they left the room. 

Fitz shrugged, unconcerned. “It’s the lever over there.” He jerked his head to his right, and Coulson fell back. Fitz heard the sound of the lever being pulled, and the ancient room was shrouded in darkness again, the only light coming from the torch clasped in Fitz’s free hand.

 Jemma started in Fitz’s arms, looking around anxiously at the lack of light. 

“You okay, Jemma?” Fitz asked, worried.

 At Fitz’s words, Jemma turned to look at him and immediately relaxed as though Fitz’s presence itself was enough to calm her down.

“’M fine,” she said quietly, her voice raspy as she spoke her first words besides Fitz’s name since he had found her.

Even the weakness in Jemma’s voice couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across Fitz’s face.

They walked in silence through the passageway and back to the ballroom.

“I can’t believe you found her, Fitz,” Coulson said, shaking his head, as he rejoined them in the ballroom, walking just slightly behind Jemma. 

“I can’t believe it either,” Fitz said, looking down at Jemma and tightening his hold on her. “But you were right there.” He was talking to Jemma rather than to Coulson.

“The flare,” Jemma said, her voice almost a whisper. 

Fitz’s eyes lit up as he and Coulson exchanged glances.

“Thanks for that,” Fitz said to the S.H.I.E.L.D. director over Jemma’s shoulder. 

Coulson nodded back at him, beaming. 

The trio slowly made their way back through the castle and out to the plane. Fitz could tell that Jemma was getting more and more exhausted by the minute, so he just hoped that Bobbi wasn’t planning on subjecting her to excessive tests or keeping her awake for too long once they made it back.

Luckily, Bobbi seemed to be on the same page as Fitz. The moment they reached the plane, Bobbi got Fitz to help her put Jemma into a rolling hospital bed even as she started checking her vitals and making sure she hadn’t been exposed to radiation.

 “Just stay awake a few more minutes for me, Jemma,” Bobbi said patiently. “I just have to look at a couple quick things.”

 Jemma nodded in response, a tiny motion that Fitz could barely see. 

Fitz and Coulson stood back to let Bobbi work, Mack and Daisy off in a different room. As promised, just a couple minutes later, Bobbi had the information she needed, and Jemma was hooked up to machines to monitor her as she slept. She nodded at Fitz, and he hurried back in to stand by Jemma.

“Sleep now, okay, Jemma?”

Fitz could have sworn he saw Jemma smile as her eyes closed and she breathed out one last word. “Fitz.”

Fitz sat back on the chair opposite Jemma’s bed, a grin spreading across his face. “‘M right here Jemma. I’ll always be right here.”


End file.
